


Savage Love

by what_immortal



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Just pure porn





	1. Chapter 1

“fff…fu…fuck Carrots. Your so…fucking..tight,” Nick moaned as he slammed into the females’s tight wet heat again; his balls, drawing up at the sensation of them slapping against her smooth core with every thrust.

“Oh god, Nick,” she moaned.

Christ, Even under these circumstances he could never get her to really let go, to cry out, or curse, to just be savage just this once.

He leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back keeping a firm grip on her hips. “Come on Hops…fuuuuck…Carrots come on, be savage for me. Let go,” he said nuzzling under her fur and biting her ear. “Let me hear you scream.”

“Ra…a…abbits can’t go savage,” she said. Dropping her head between her arms that were still holding her up as Nick pressed more of his weight onto her.

“Is that so…” He whispered.

Nick drew back, sitting upright and taking a bruising hold on her slim pale hips. Slamming forward he rotated his pelvis on every thrust so his cock would draw out the sensation on her g-spot while his pelvic bone kept in constant contact with her core.

“Oh, oh, unfffff, mmmmmm, Nick please.”

“Please what sweetheart” he said huffing, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer at this pace.

“Please, I….I…I need…”

Nick purposly slowed his thrusts down and gentled the way he entered her wet heat, not only to draw out her pleasure but to stave off his fast approaching orgasm.

“No!” She practically yelled, digging her blunt nails hard into the sheets gripping and pulling over and over as if she was trying to shred them

“Well, well,” Nick huffed, satisfied from her reaction. Sweat glistening from his body and creating a smoothe friction between them, he leaned down licking the nape of her neck while slowly teasing her, pulling his cock out and only sliding the head in and out of her core.

"Has my little rabbit finally gone savage for me?”

Faster than he could comprehend Nick found himself on his back and Judy facing away from him, his cock still firmly nestled in her core as she began to ride him at a feverish pace.

“Fuck , yes, Nick, yes, oh go please so close,” Judy yelled. The walls of her apartment doing nothing to mask the sound of her moans.

Nick could only hold onto her hips as she road him at a breakneck pace his own orgasm swiftly approaching with Judy’s cries of pleasure.

“Carrots I, fuck, I cant, going to…”

Just then, Judy threw her head back, leaning back, her arms on his chest as she screamed in pleasure, or orgasm crashing through her causing her to pulse around Nick, slick coating his cock more and more and she pulsated around him.

“Oh fuuu fuck.”

As Judy slumped in the aftermath of her orgasm Nick could feel his balls rise baiting him to come, but without the delicious friction from Judys thrusts he was held right on the brink.

“Carrots, have to, god, going to fuck you…so fucking…” Nick yelled fliiping them again so Judy was facedown in her pillows. Nick pulling her ass up to meet his thrusts as he took her from behind like a wild animal.

“Going to knot you Carrots, going to fill you so full of my come, mark you as mine, fuck, tell me you want that,” NIck said thrusting harder and faster.

“Yes, fuck Nick please fuck me. Oh god! Nick!” Judy yelled, spasming around Nicks hard cock again.

In another half dozen thrusts Nick could feel his knot forming and his orgasm kick through him as he fell forward and bit down hard on Judy’s nape, knot locking them together and filling her with his come.

“JUDY!!“ He screamed, as he felt her core milking his knot over and over making her insides slicker and wetter so she was leaking around him, even with his knot trying to hold his come inside her.

Nick, covered in both their sweat, slumped onto Judy’s back, nuzzling her ears and hair to either side of her head, reminiscent of when her fist made her walk into the Night Howler’s lab. 

“Your so fucking good for me Rabbit,” he said as he nuzzled her head and licked her neck. “Love you so much,” he groaned as she convulsed around his knot again with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Mmmm, love you too dumb fox,” Judy mumbled already falling into that blissful state of unawareness as her body fought exhaustion.

Nick smiled as he maneuvered them onto their sides as he waited for his knot to go down. “My sly rabbit,” he whispered as he joined her in oblivion.


	2. Mating Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, just porn. Can be read as a standalone as well.

+

There were times she hated being prey. That word always made her feel weaker. On the farm when bullies pressed, at the academy where she was always looked down upon, and even on the force when she finally graduated. Even after all she had done there were still small minded beings out there that saw her as lesser for being born what she was; and she would hate to admit it, there were times she doubted herself too. But not now, never now, she had changed her life, made it what she wanted it to be, and she made it strong, she was strong. She might be a prey, but she would never be theirs to devour, and she knew what her body, and her mind could accomplish. She was a powerful force.

And especially now, with his red hair caressing her thighs sticking slightly to the light sheen of sweat that covered her body, as his tongue did delicious things between them, had she never been more thankful to be a rabbit (shifter). Because like her, her legs were strong. Strong from jumping, from running, from chasing, and she would need their strength for what she had planned. Just thinking about it made her legs quiver around his head, and he just groaned deeper inhaling her scent as his tongue thrust further inside her dripping core.

Her stomach started to tighten slowly with his ministrations and she knew if she didn’t act soon she wouldn’t have a mind enough to act; so shifting her body slightly she tucked her slightly larger feet under his arms and while he was between licks locked her powerful thighs around his head and rolled in one swift motion.

Nick grunted in surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back. Judy just smiled down at hi and pushed her body back along his so she could lean down for a kiss. She licked into his mouth and when he hummed his please at tasting her and closed her eyes she started her plan. Moving her fingers up his arms she moved his hands up toward the top of the bed, making like she was moving to hold his hands.

Nick heard the click before he felt the cold around his wrist and looked up at his arms in surprise, and seeing them cuffed to the headboard with his own handcuffs he looked back at Judy and gave her one of his shit eating grins so she would know he was on board with her play.

“Such a clever little rabbit,” he said smirking up at her and adjusting his body more comfortably between her legs, “now that you’ve caught me, what are you planning on doing to me.”

Judy chucked as Nick shifted beneath her, “well to start I am going to put that sly mouth of yours to better use.”

Nick licked his lips, and in a move that surprised Judy, bucked his body so she was tossed forward, her hands braced on the wall and his head back between her legs where Nick started sucking and licking a her clit so quickly that Judy barely had time to react as the orgasm she had held off to start this came started coming up in full force.“Fuuuu..” she let out gripping his red hair tightly in one hand after regaining her balance pulling his face away and lifting her hips away from his face. “Not tonight Nick, tonight I’m in charge, and I want this to last.“ 

"I’m afraid, officer, that I don’t intend on complying.” Nick smiled, especially when Judy’s breath hitched at the word officer.

“Well then I guess, you are going to have to be punished.” Judy lifted off of Nick, getting off the bed completely and walking over to where she had hid her 2nd surprise of the night. Coming back to the bed with her arms behind her she straddled Nick’s thighs just below where his cock was red and glistening just waiting for her to touch. She couldn’t help but lean down and lip a strip up it letting him feel her slightly longer front teeth just brush the tip collecting the precum there, causing Nick to hiss her name.

When Nick relaxed back looking at the handcuffs when he pulled to try and grab her head, she made her move. Placing the specially made cock ring just below where his knot would form she pulled it tight, causing Nick to grunt in surprise and look back at her as his cock began to swell and throb from the pressure. “Fuck, Hopps, what…”

Judy just smirked climbing back up to Nick wresting her arms on his chest, “it’s a knotting ring Nick,” and at Nick’s shocked and confused expression she only smiled, sitting up and swirling her finger around the hard bud of his nipple. Nick bit his bottom lip, and Judy clarified, “Once you knot me the first time it keeps you knot from going down, causing you to continue to come, and stay tied with me,” she could tell he was about to interrupt her so she placed her other hand over his mouth as she pinched the nipple she had been teasing with her blunt nails. Nick grunted into her palm as she continued, “I know, I know, that’s what your knot normally does anyway, but that only last for 15-20 minutes, this Nick,” Judy said taking her hand away from his mouth and gently reaching back to tap the ring, “this makes your knot…last hours.”

Nick gulped at that and Judy just smiled. “I told you Nick, tonight, I’m in charge.”

Judy slide further back and lifted herself taking Nick’s cock in her hand and rubbing the tip across her drenched folds. She shivered as his head brushed her clit and Nick began biting his lip again in anticipation. She only continued to rub his tip on her clit and grid down along his shaft teasing him as she slowly got herself off.

“Come on Hopps, don’t leave me waiting.” Nick groaned.

Judy only grunted at him and releasing his cock to have it slap against his belly causing him to flinch. She moved up his body again placing his head back between her thighs. “If your good and do as your told, I’ll take the ring off after you make me come.” Nick smirked about to start and Judy only grabbed his hair again tisking. “You have to let me finish Wilde, I was saying I’ll take the ring off after you make me come three times.”

Nick nodded accepting the challenge, “Whatever you say officer.”

Judy lowered herself towards Nick’s tongue and he started licking her with renewed fervor. He circled his tongue around her clit before taking it between his lips to suck before biting slightly only to then lick down and fuck his tongue inside her, shifting his features slightly so his tongue would extend further and his sharp teeth would nip playfully at her. Just as he was beginning to feel her tighten around him and pulse she lifted herself off his face. Nick yanked at the cuffs looking up at Judy’s sweaty face, becoming even harder to the point it was getting painful when he saw her face contorted with her exertion and strain of pulling away from him. “You not playing fair Hopps,” Nick said, slurring slightly with his extended teeth.

Judy panted trying to calm herself, “It’s called….a hustle sweetheart,” Judy giggled looking down at him. 

Nick only smiled up again, “Come on lovely, and let me make you scream for me.”

Judy braced her hands on the wall again as she lowered herself, feeling sweat run down her back and her muscles twitch from the strength of holding back on her own pleasure while fucking herself on Nick’s tongue. “Don’t stop until I say,” Judy moaned at the first sweep of his tongue.

Nick shifted his features even more making his nose extend to brush her clit while he swirled his tongue around her opening before dipping inside and back over and over.

“Fuck, yes, Nick please, ss..ss..sooo close.”

Judy gripped his matted hair tightly, her fingers brushing his slightly pointed ear as she ground herself into his face. The orgasm she had been working so hard to hold off came rushing up full force making her bend over as she pulsed and shuddered on Nick’s tongue. So lost in her pleasure at one point during her orgasm she gripped his face so tightly to her that he had to shift his features back to human in order for his nose not to be crushed against Judy’s pelvic bone.

When she had finally come down enough she slowly peeled her hand off his head and slipped to his side lying next to Nick as he watched her breasts heave. 

Judy laughed, feeling warm and so relaxed after her first orgasm that she almost wanted to give up on her little game. Almost

She studied Nick’s serious expression as his eyes swept over her body. “Like what you see fox?”

“Always.”

Judy smiled and got up straddling Nick again.

“You ready fox.”

Nick pulled his hands again wanting to get in Judy as fast as possible, but only letting out an annoyed huff when they clanked against the headboard.

Judy just shrugged. “Round 2 then…”


End file.
